Sensing You
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Xirysa's challenge of writing the five senses has interested me, so I shall take it up. FE7 based. The fifth sense: Taste. He said he would do anything to make her smile...so what does a cake taste like? COMPLETE!
1. Sight

**Xirysa has offered a challenge: Any pairing, any fandom, written with the five senses. I've decided to take it up and write out five of my favourite couples from Fire Emblem 7 into five chapters with one sense more in depth then others. If you want an idea of what couples to expect, they're listed in my profile.**

**(Yeah, the title kinda sucks. Ugh...)**

_**Sensing You**_

_**Written by CeleBaby20**_

**First Sense: Sight**

**Couple: WilxRebecca**

It was more then just the element of surpise, it was overcoming shock. To see her there on the field of battle...and she isn't even a proper mercenary! Wil knew this right away, from seeing her shaky hands, her unsteady grip on her bow and the way she bit her lower lip to surpress tears. She was afraid to take lives.

Oh yes, he could see everything. Especially her fear. She was only fifteen and she was fighting for a cause that even she didn't even know. The thought had struck him: why? Why was she here? Why was she fighting when the only experiance she had with a bow was by hunting?

And most of all, why was she not looking at him?

He decided to go over and speak to her. It's one thing to fight with fear, but it's another when a comrade in arms just ignores another. There had to be some _support._

"Hey, Rebecca!" Wil called.

Rebecca turned and saw Wil coming towards her. It had been five years...and he looked no different. His eyes still sparkled and his hair was still earthly brown. He had grown a bit taller, but that's all she could say about it.

But was he completely oblivious? He had left her! Sadness welled in her eyes...

"Hey...what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" Wil asked.

"Wil, you...it's really you?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. How about that? I didn't imagine we'd see each other in battle..." Wil said. "So? Are you happy to see me? You haven't answered me yet."

Rebecca hated his ever-so cheeky and happy grin. "Wil, you left the village with my brother. No, I'm not so happy, in case you couldn't see! You're just like Dan! Left and never came back!"

"Wait, Dan never came back?" Wil's grin vanished and he looked confused.

"No..." Now it was Rebecca who was confused. "Why?"

"Because...Dan and I had parted ways at Badon...only a few months after leaving the village. He never went home?" Wil asked.

"No...did you think he had?" Rebecca asked, curiousity etched on her face.

"Yeah, actually...that's exactly what I had thought..." Wil cut himself off when he saw Rebecca's facial expression change. Confusion, betrayal, hurt...and finally a small smile.

"At least you're here now. That alone makes me happy."

"I'm sorry I left, Rebecca..." Wil said, putting an arm around her. Instead of wretching away, she sighed and got closer to him. Wil...her childhood friend, close companion and she was so glad to see him.

"Wil, after this battle...will you come back to Pherae with me?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course. And you know what?" Wil said, a thought occuring to him.

"What?"

"We've got a lot of planning to do."

"Wil? Planning for what?" Rebecca was very curious now.

"Ahahaha! Sorry, Rebecca, but let's wait until after the fight's done! And I don't mean this one battle. I mean until the lords say we can all go home. I'll go back with you. And I promise I'll surprise you," Wil said, laughing. He let go of Rebecca and flung an arrow at a Pegasus Knight. Rebecca turned around and flung an arrow at a sword bearing mercenary. They slapped a high five and continued on. Wil's happy expression never changed. His thoughts rested on one thing.

_"Rebecca...I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress."_

**&-&-&-&**

**I have to admit, sight was a bit of a hard one. But I had fun writing this. Probably because I was listening to Avenue Q while writing. But I had the urge to write. Mwehehehe.**


	2. Touch

**I got the idea for this while I was falling asleep last night and I was so excited...I could hardly sleep. I LOVE LOVE LOVE this couple so much. I could hardly contain myself, too.**

_**Sensing You**_

**Second Sense: Touch**

**Couple: JaffarxNino**

**Setting: Shortly after the battle with Nergal, Jaffar and Nino are living in Pherae. Not married, yet. Lugh and Ray aren't born yet, either.**

_I can feel them...their words cutting through the dark air and stabbing at my newfound heart. Their hatred is like blood, rich, plentiful and red. There are so many of those faces...faces of people I knew well. Faces that I see every night. They come when the sun sets over the roads and villages. When I lay my head down on my soft pillow. They target me._

_Only me._

Jaffar sat up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. It was always the same thing every night. He'd have those nightmares that always ended with him tangled in his sheets. And he would always be sweating, even though he discards his shirt every night.

Having feelings made a person more vulnerable, as Jaffar was recently discovering. But he was no longer an assassin with the Black Fang and Nergal was dead. He didn't have to fear people trying to kill him...or at least not yet.

But the faces of the people in his nightmares weren't the faces of people who were alive. They were dead. Slaughtered. Cut down by swords. And he was the one to hold those swords.

He was the Angel of Death. He never had feelings, until Nino had come into his life. He just did what he was told. And all he was ever told was to kill. This traitor. That annoyance. He didn't even bother questioning the reasons. His blades did the talking.

Yet, he could still feel the sticky warmth of his victims' blood. The slice each blade made through the flesh of the victim. The way each person screamed and grabbed at him in a desperation for him to stop.

The impact of his empty past was greatly affecting his future. Jaffar cursed and got out of bed for some cold water. On his way out to the well, though, he heard a whimper and a scream coming from the room directly next to his.

_Nino!_

Jaffar quickly grabbed a dagger from his room and burst into Nino's room. But he didn't see any trespasser or bandit, ready to kill Nino. Instead, he saw Nino tossing and turning. Like him, she was also sweating. Unlike him, she was crying.

_"She's having a nightmare," _Jaffar immediately thought. He put the dagger down and approached Nino. With gentle hands, he shook her to awaken her. "Nino! Nino, wake up!"

"Uh...ahhhhhhhhhh!" Nino shot up so fast, she nearly knocked Jaffar over. "Oh!"

"You startled me..." Jaffar said, blinking in surprise.

"Ah...I'm sorry, Jaffar," Nino said. She wiped her eyes and mopped her forehead with a nearby cloth. "These nightmares...they just won't go away..."

"Nightmares?" Jaffar raised an eyebrow in surprise. He had no idea Nino was suffering from the same thing he was.

"Yeah...I keep seeing Sonia rise up from the ground and coming to kill me. Just like that night I went to the Water Temple in Bern. She wanted to kill me so much. But you...oh Jaffar!" Nino fell into his arms sobbing. Jaffar had to remind himself that Nino was still very young, still a child, so it was easy to see why she was afraid. Sonia had posed as her mother for thirteen years and had been so cruel and uncaring. To Nino, it didn't matter. It was only in the end, when the truth came out, how badly Sonia had wanted her to die, and it shattered Nino's heart completely. She had only begun to mend, but Jaffar knew the nightmares were preventing her from mending completely.

He didn't know what to do. He had never been one to understand emotions or how to cope with sadness. But Nino needed him. So he did the one thing he never expected to do, not for a long time.

He kissed her.

It was his first kiss, and it felt sweet. The touch of Nino's soft lips brought him a warm sensation that started in his chest and rushed to his face. Nino had stopped crying and was looking at him with surprise and love.

"I...really liked that kiss," she said.

"So did I," Jaffar admitted. Then he surprised himself by moving in again and kissing Nino once more. She returned it, eager for affection.

To Nino, the touch of Jaffar had meant his wall was broken. He was caring. He loves her. She suspected it was the biggest crack in the wall ever. And his body was warm, so warm...and so comforting. Just to be touchng him, especially like this, meant so much to her.

Jaffar was also enjoying the moment. He was stroking Nino's bright green hair and exploring the softness and smoothness of it. His other hand was stroking her cheek. Her innocent eyes, now tear-free, were looking at him with utter adoration.

It was these simple touches that helped to heal both the darkness ingrained in them.

"Are you better now?" Jaffar asked.

"Yes...but Jaffar, I have a small request..." Nino said, hoping she wouldn't sound too forward with this. "Can we...can we please sleep together tonight? I don't want to leave you tonight. I really like staying with you...you're just so warm..." she added, nuzzling him like a small puppy.

Jaffar thought for a minute and then nodded. "I shouldn't have left you...I promised we would always be together, right?" With that said, Jaffar climbed into the bed right beside Nino. She huddled close to him, then pulled away.

"You're sweating! Are you okay?"

"Let's just say I too have my share of nightmares..." Jaffar said. He pulled Nino closer to him and relished the warmth of her body.

_"Maybe with her by my side at night, I can fight back the nightmares...and she can fight hers. I feel so strong with her body warmth and her kisses..."_

**&-&-&-&**

**Yay, le fluff. (heart)**

**Like I said, I ADORE this couple. ErkxNino just isn't spicy enough for me.**

**Oh by the way, perverts, when Jaffar was stroking Nino's cheek, I don't mean her butt. I mean her face.**


	3. Hear

**Finally, I've thought about how to make my RavenxTactician work!**

**First, however, there's a few details about my tactician you need to know.**

**Name: Lily Chikako (Chikako is a japanese name for 'child of wisdom'. To be a tactician, you have to be wise, or else you can't do anything...)**

**Age: 18 (Her birth month is December, like mine, so her affinity is Lightning.)**

**Eye colour: Pink. As pink as Serra's hair.**

**Hair Colour: Azure. Azure is another fancy way of saying blue. Her hair colour is like Ninian's, but bluer. Kinda like sky-blue, I suppose. Her hair style is exactly like Ninian's, except no ribbons in her hair. **

**Aside from the brown cloak she wears, she also wears Etruria clothing. A purple dress, like Serra's in a different colour.**

**I guess that's everything...**

_**Sensing You**_

**Third Sense: Hearing**

**Pairing: RavenxTactician (RavenxLily) **

**Setting: Right before a battle, Raven and Lily have a heart to heart. No specific battle at all, you can choose which one it is.**

"Raven!"

There it was again. His name, spoken by that soft voice of hers. Why is it that it sounded like a sweet bell from her, but it sounded like a dirty word coming from anyone else? Even from Lucius or Priscilla, it didn't sound nearly as charming. Priscilla had taken to calling him "Lord Brother" which bothered him a lot. The endearment wasn't the problem, it was the fact that Raven was not a lord whatsoever since House Cornwell was lost. Lucius had insisted on calling him "Lord Raymond" which really bothered him a lot. The "lord" part was only a lie, and the name Raymond was a bitter reminder of the past.

He had never told her that. He never wanted Lily to know of his bitter side.

"Raven! Are you going to continue to ignore me or will you finally listen to me and my words?" Lily caught up to him and grabbed his hand to keep him from escaping.

"My apologies, Lily. I was caught up in my own thoughts. What is it you wanted?" Raven asked the azure haired girl.

"I wanted to give you this," Lily said, handing him a Hero's Crest. "After you kill a few enemies, I want you to use it. I'll give you the cue to use it, so just hold onto it for now."

"Oh...thank you," Raven said, putting the seal in his pocket.

"Also, I want you at the front line of battle today. Keep Rebecca safe from any oncoming enemies. Show her a little support as well, okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever..." Raven mumbled.

"You sound a bit unsure...do you think I'm not a good tactician?" Lily asked, looking at him. Her curious pink eyes were looking intently at him and Raven felt that she was peering into his soul.

"Nah...the sound of war always drives me on edge. Screams, weapons clashing, even death has a sound...did you know that?" Raven asked.

"I'm a tactician. Surely you'd believe I've witnessed a death more then once?" Lily retorted with a small laugh. That laugh brought a shiver to Raven's body and he felt it pass down his spine. God, the very sound of her voice was driving him crazy. She was beautiful, a water lily in every way. If only she could stay by him in the battle...but he would at least be able to listen to her commands.

The way she gave orders, with such a clear and calm voice was a drive for every one of the member of this army. Death never bothered her. Blood never made her flinch. Weapons were a part of her everyday life. Lily was a water lily in looks (with her hair being water and her eyes resembling two tiny water lilies), but she was a woman of war. Raven really respected that.

"You never cease to amaze me. The women I've ever seen in life have been afraid of war. But nothing seems to faze you...why is that?" he asked Lily.

She smiled coyly. "Meet me in my tent after the battle has finished. I shall tell you how I learned to become a flower of war."

Raven smiled. Lily's eyes widened. _Smile? Did he just...smile?_

"I might just take you up on that offer...you see, I enjoy being around you very much." Lily blushed hard. "Lucius told me that I should marry one day, so I could have someone at home all the time...but I never gave it much of a thought. Not up until now," Raven added.

"What might you be insinuating, Raven?" Lily said slyly.

"Let me get to know you a bit better, Lady Lily," Raven said, taking her hand. "You have a spirit so sharpened, I can almost hear it clash with my own. You have a strong, yet kind heart and I can hear it beat in the same rhythm of my own." He then kissed her hand. The sound of the kiss was music to Lily's ears, so sweetened and soft, yet it had a certain hardness that resembled Raven's eyes. "Guide my sword, Lily. Don't let me fall in battle. I'll always be waiting to hear your commands," he added, bringing her closer. They were so close, she could feel her forehead touch his and hear his heart beating through his chest.

"I...I promise I won't let you fall in battle. Just promise me you'll return. Make no mistake on the field today or any other day thereafter," Lily whispered. "Please make me that promise. I really need to hear it, Raven."

"I promise you I'll return," Raven said, kissing each of her fingers. Each kiss was like the note played on a harp, and Lily suspected her heartstrings were the instrument themselves. He then left her, only looking back once, to join the front lines of the battle.

_"Raven, I'll listen to the steady beat of your heart...and I'll listen to what my own heart says about you."_

_**&-&-&-&**_

**This has got to be my favourite chapter so far. Maybe because it features me as a tactician (but my name is not Lily) or maybe I just like the way it's written. Either way, I love it just as much as the last chapter. Squee!**


	4. Smell

**I think I'll save anything LynxRath for the lemon I'm currently writing. So I'll move to HectorxFarina instead!**

_**Sensing You**_

**Fourth Sense: Smell**

**Pairing: HectorxFarina**

**Setting: Somewhere in between battles. Everyone is relaxing in camp.**

"MONEY!!"

It was Farina's favourite expression. Money makes the world go round. Show me the money. _I am simply the finest mercenary money could buy. _Some people thought Farina was nothing more then a greedy brat, but her sisters saw differently. Ilians do not live with the luxury of wealth, so Farina's overwhelming desire for gold was understandable. But even her sisters could not comprehend just how close Gold was to her heart. She would kiss it, coddle it, even explore the different scents of Gold. If you were to ask her what Gold smells like, she would offer a full diagnosis.

"It smells sweet, like the way a child smells his first apple. It smells tangy, like a fresh lemon and orange pie that's resting on a window to cool down. It smells of blood, sweat and tears, the struggle of men and women who work so hard to earn it. Like the way I work out in the battlefield!"

That sack of twenty thousand gold Hector gave her in the marshlands was her best friend. Although she had lied about prices to gain it, she never regretted it. Lying to a noble has to be the worst sin anyone could do, and Farina would only feel scorn at the thought of it. Mercenaries are only pawns after all. Lords never gave them a second thought. Especially not that foul brute Ostian lord.

Thinking of Hector, Farina wrinkled her nose in disgust. Ever since she had entered his army, the lady Lily had ordered him to keep a close eye on her. Those nobles seemed so suspicious of her for demanding a hefty sum. It's a good thing she never told Fiora how much money she got.

Farina dispised the way nobles often treated the peasents. The way Lady Lily commanded her army with such a ferocity made Farina wonder if her upbringing was harsh. What's a noble doing, being in charge of an army anyway?

The smell of meat rose into the air and even whipped through the flaps of Farina's tent. Lowen, Rebecca and Lily were surely cooking lunch. Her stomach rumbled, telling Farina she was more hungry for food then gold, so she exited her tent and looked around. Sure enough, Lily and the two cooks were at the fireplace. Eliwood, Lyndis and Hector were nearby, waiting for the food to be ready. Farina's sisters were talking a bit further away and the three axe fighters were discussing what the real meaning of life was. Farina passed them and overheard Dorcus say the meaning of his life was living for his family. Bartre said that the meaning of life was to be the strongest ever. Geitz said that the meaning of his life was finding out just what the meaning of all life really was.

Farina chuckled quietly to herself. Those fools didn't know the real meaning of life: money!

The blunette continued to survey the camp, while she waited for the meat to be cooked. Wil and Rath were practising their archery on a few trees in a forest further away. The medics were in their tent, probably tending to a few injured people from the last battle the army was in. Farina remembered that Heath, Matthew, Canas and Sain took a bad beating, although she suspected Sain did it as an excuse to get inside the Medic tent and see Serra and Priscilla. Lucius was studying some of his new Light tomes and attempting to make conversation with Raven. The redhaired mercenary wasn't paying any attention, and Farina could see why. His attention was focused on the noblewoman, Lily. Farina snickered, thinking there's no chance on a pegasus that a noblewoman would be interested in a mere mercenary. But her silent laughter turned to shock when Lily left the firepit and sat next to Raven with a huge smile. Raven smiled right back and the two began a very intimate conversation.

Farina didn't want to overhear any of it, so she turned away and found herself facing yet another noble. The pegasus wrinkled her nose again, hating the smell of his rusty armor, and tried to walk away, but he stopped her.

"What gives?!"

"I've been told to keep a close eye on you, remember?" Hector retorted. Farina shut her eyes, hating how he was apprehending her in front of the whole camp. She hated the giggles coming from Rebecca and Lyn, hated the stares she got from Lucius and Eliwood, hated the silent, cold and accusing stare coming from Lady Lily.

"I need to talk to you. Come with me," Hector demanded, not giving Farina a choice. She hardly had the chance to speak before the brute dragged her to a quiet corner of the camp. He pointed to a fallen log. "Sit."

Angrily, Farina sat.

"I spoke to my knight about the going prices for mercenaries...regardless of age, place of birth or gender, it's all paid on skill. My knight told me that twenty thousand gold is way too much."

"N-no!"

"Farina," Hector said. "That money goes towards feeding this entire army, weapons and buying new tents in case new people join us. It also goes towards the medic supplies and new armor to save a few lives. Did you really think that we had a lot of money?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Why not?" Farina retorted. "Four lords with a small army...I should think you all had enough gold to pay everyone ten thousand gold!"

"Four lords?" Hector raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...you, that redhaired, the nomad princess and the water lily, right?" Farina asked.

"Lily?" Hector started laughing. "Farina, Lily is a commoner from Etruria. Her parents owned a store that sold the best Tomes and Staves in their area, until bandits had robbed their store and killed her mother. Her father had sent her away before taking his own life. She's a complete commoner in all aspects. People call her 'Lady Lily' out of respect for how she copes and commands this army. In case you haven't noticed, Farins, war is not an easy thing to plot out. For someone her age, she does it very well."

"Don't call me Farins!" Farina snapped. For some reason, Hector found the little nickname hilarious and he called her that every chance he got.

"Sorry, sorry..." he chuckled. Then his tone turned serious, and Farina smelled trouble. "But my point is you had demanded more gold then you should have. You LIED to me, Farina."

"No! I didn't!" Farina protested. "You have no idea what it's like to live a poor life with almost no food! I need that money more then just for me! I need it for my sisters as well!"

"Your sisters are two people, compared to this entire army!" Hector thundered. "What if we have no weapons to fight? No medical supplies for Serra and Priscilla to work with? No tomes or food? Not only would your sisters die, but so would everyone here!"

Farina opened her mouth again, but all that came out was a tiny _squeak. _

"And what's more..." Hector's voice calmed a little bit. "You've been using some of that gold to buy you expensive things. You may not realize it, but I can smell some of that perfume on you right now."

"You have to admit, it's better then the smell of sweat and blood on the battlefield," Farina replied, but not with a lot of confidence. "You sure smell like you could use some too!"

"You're NOT getting that stuff on me," Hector snapped. But Farina was feeling plucky and childish. She rubbed her neck, where she had applied some perfume before, and tackled Hector. For a small woman, she was quite strong. She didn't manage to push him completely to the ground, but he had stumbled. Farina used the shock of him stumbling to mess up his hair with the same hand she rubbed her neck with.

"Oi, you demon!" Hector grumbled. "This was suppose to be about the gold!"

"And it is and will be!" Farina replied. "I'll use the gold you gave me to buy some sweet scents for everyone in the army! It will be beneficial, especially for the likes of you who's always reeking of metal! And Rebecca could use some new clothes...maybe even Ninian, Lady Lyndis and Lady Lily will enjoy some new things too! And of course, my sisters..."

"You've got this just as planned out as when you asked me for money, don't you?" Hector asked.

"I always plan ahead," Farina replied, boldly. "In fact, Lord Hector, perhaps I should take you to the market as well! I saw some marvelous armor the other day that would look good on you. Plus it will keep you protected. Now who's to say I don't think about this army?"

Hector grumbled. "But if we're short on weapons and tomes..."

"Then I'll pay," Farina said, graciously. "As long as we're kept alive, I have no problem with it. You were right, Lord Hector. I should think about the whole army. So I will!"

For once, Hector was out of words. It had gone from a sheer discipline speech to the complete opposite of it. What kind of woman was Farina, anyway?

"You still lied to me..."

"But I think you can find it in your heart to forgive me now, can't you?" Farina pouted. "At least now, thanks to me, you smell a lot better."

If looks could kill, the blue haired pegasus rider would have been dead. But Hector was thinking, _Maybe she's right..._

"Hector! Farina! Lunch is ready!!" Lily's voice called from the firepit.

"Whoo, lunch!" Farina chirped. "Hmm...I can smell meat, boiled vegetables, Rebecca's special herb bread..." she wandered towards the center of camp with Hector trailing behind.

_"Why is it I want to hate her, but I hate the fact she acts sweet? Farina...you are one strange lady."_

_**&-&-&-&**_

**This. One. Was. EVIL. That's why it's not the best of chapters. Not one of my favourites, either. But trying to write smell? This was worse then any other sense I worked with.**

**And now my tactician has a slight backstory added in! YAYZORS, HAPPY HAPPY.**

**Up next, Taste! I'm thinking EliwoodxNinian...hmmm...**


	5. Taste

**God, I can't wait to see how this turns out! SQUEE!**

_**Sensing You  
Final Sense: Taste  
Pairing: EliwoodxNinian**_

**Setting: After Nergal's defeat, Ninian is living with Eliwood in Pherae**

Tears and memories are one and the same: both are bitter and salty.

Ninian could never forget the sadness that her brother left behind when she said she wanted to live with Lord Eliwood. Even today, the sadness lingered like the dryness of the desert had. The memory would not leave her.

She had spoken of this to her love, Eliwood. After much thought, he had an idea that might cheer her up. So Marcus, Lowen and the lord himself rode away from the castle, and Ninian was left with Isadora and Eliwood's mother.

Thinking of Elenora, Ninian smiled a little. When Eliwood announced his bride to his mother, she had clapped her hands with happiness and told Ninian that she was now her daughter. Since then, Ninian felt like a princess.

Now if only Nils' face would stop haunting her sleep...

"Ninian!! Ninian? Where are you?"

"O-over here, Lord Eliwood!" Ninian called. She was in their bedroom, sitting at the desk and just writing whatever came to mind on the paper in front of her. Eliwood entered the room, smiling and carrying a small box. He planted a kiss on Ninian's cheek and sat on the chair next to her.

"Ninian, how many times have I told you that you don't need to call me Lord anymore? We are going to be married. You are going to be my wife soon."

"I'm sorry. I just haven't gotten used to this life yet," Ninian answered. "Everything is so new to me..."

"I'm very certain you will soon. I brought you a gift. Two, in fact," Eliwood said. "Have you ever tasted baked goods or sweets?"

"No..." Ninian said, shaking her head. "Are they good?"

"They're a delight. Here..." Eliwood opened the box he was carrying. A sweet scent wafted from the box and Ninian peered inside. There were breads of strange shapes and they had odd coloured spots on them. One of them was covered in a milk white substance, which Ninian had never seen before. One of the breads was brown.

"What strange bread!" she exclaimed.

"It's not bread, Ninian," Eliwood said. "These are called cakes. They all are very sweet and one of my favourite things to eat. And I bought them for you."

Ninian clapped her hands together happily. "My lord! Thank you so much!! Will you eat them with me?"

"That's a wonderful offer. Let us go to the dining hall and eat them together."

Within minutes, the young couple were seated at the grand Pherae dining hall with forks and a plate in front of them. Merlinus placed the cakes on the table and left the lovebirds alone. Eliwood pierced a brown cake with the fork and lifted a piece up.

"This flavor is chocolate. Here," he explained, feeding Ninian the piece. She chewed and swallowed, a smile creeping across her face.

"That's delicious! What do the others taste like?"

Eliwood pierced another cake with the odd coloured spots. "This one is vanilla, and it has candy cooked right into the cake. That makes it sweeter," he said, feeding Ninian another piece.

"I like this one," she said after chewing. "It sort of reminds me of a rainbow."

Eliwood smiled a handsome smile and pierced a third cake. This one was covered in the strange white substance. The cake itself looked like it was vanilla without the bits of candy.

"This one is covered in an ingredient called 'icing'," Eliwood said. "Don't worry, it's not cold, it's just a name for it. It's made from milk, sugar, butter and a bit of cocoa," he added, seeing Ninian's face change at the mention of the name.

She bit it hesitantly and chewed slowly. Her face soon changed from surprise of the name to one of joy.

"This one is surely my favourite. It's so good!"

"Did I make my lady happy?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes, my lord, you have made me very happy. Thank you," Ninian replied. She leaned forward to kiss Eliwood on the lips and they shared a deep moment in a swirl of past memories, love and the sweetness that was still on Ninian's lips. When they pulled away, Eliwood had one last surprise for his soon to be bride.

"I didn't only go to the Bakery in the village, Ninian, I sent Lowen to Ilia a few days ago."

Ninian's curiosity perked up. Eliwood knew she was born in Ilia, but why did he send Lowen to go there?

"And I had him bring back this. For you." Eliwood reached into his clothing pockets and pulled out a rare Ilian flower. The petals were a shimmering crystal white colour with a beautiful teal center that matched Ninian's hair perfectly.

"An Ilian hibacus! Oh Eliwood-!" Ninian's joy peaked even higher. Her crimson eyes were sparkling with tears again, but this time, they were tears of happiness. "Thank you so much!!"

"Ninian, I would do anything to make you happy and smile...you don't have to thank me," Eliwood said. Ninian didn't listen and threw her arms around her future husband.

_"Anything for you, Ninian. I would do anything for you, so you would never have to taste despair again."_

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I am SO sorry for the major delay in writing this. I almost got zero inspiration for it and when I did start to write it...I was sent off to my mom's to get my wisdom teeth out and I had to stay with her for a WEEK. v.v But I'm home and I finished it! Yay! Finally! Yay!**

**Major special thanks to everyone for waiting and an ultra thanks to Xirysa again for inspiring me to write this!**

**CeleBaby20, up up and away!**


End file.
